100 deeds for Alex Mack
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: Post Alex Mack; The Taylors visit their friends The Macks but the antidote that George gave Alex has a side effect that has switched Alex and Eddie's bodies which thrills Eddie, but they have a much bigger problem because Danielle Atron is out of prison and is thirsty for revenge. Can Eddie put his feelings aside to rescue his new family?
1. A boy and his girl?

100 deeds for Alex Mack

Chapter 1: A boy and his girl?

Alex Mack was standing above Paradise Valley. Her entire family had just been through the worst experience by being kidnapped by Danielle Atron and escaping the plant within an inch of their lives. Alex's parents finally knew the secret and it turned out that Mr. Mack had been working on an antidote. So, here she was deciding whether or not to take it. She shot a beam of light towards the mountains and then took the vial and drank it. Everything appeared to be normal but she had to make sure. She tried to shoot a lightning beam again but nothing happened, Then she saw a stick on the ground and tried to levitate it but still nothing. Finally, she concentrated as hard as she could on water but she wasn't a puddle she hadn't even turned liquidy. It worked. She was a normal kid. Annie came up behind her. She had been watching Alex. "Well, I guess you'll be normal from now on." Said Annie

"I think I miss the powers already, Annie." Said Alex "But, I don't want to get anyone into trouble anymore."

"That's a very mature decision, Alex. I wasn't sure if you'd have it in you." Said Annie "Now, you better go in before Mom and Dad freak."

Annie and Alex go into dinner.

Meanwhile, at Sunset Eddie and Justin are talking "I hate to say it, but I'm glad The Drifter got his job back." Said Eddie

"Well, he is your friend. You'd be lost without him." Said Justin

"Me and the drifter friends? O, please. If The drifter and I are friends then I'm a teenage girl. Nope, just a dog who can talk. " said Eddie

"You saved Drifters butt and got him his job back. That makes you friends." Said Justin

"Excuse me? Are you suddenly talking to a teen girl over here?" asked Eddie "We are not friends."

"Whatever. " said Justin

Justin's mom from down stairs "Justin! Dinner!"

Justin yelled back "Coming , mom."

"Eddie, I've got your dinner too." Said Mrs. Taylor

They two of them go downstairs for dinner. A little while later they are all sitting at the dinner table. " Everyone, your father and I have an announcement to make. We are going to Paradise Valley . An old friend of your father's George Mack invited the entire family to spend some time there well, a week to be exact. We leave on Friday. So, what do you think?"

"Can Eddie come?" asked Justin

" Eddie… O, I forgot to ask him about Eddie. " said Doug "I'll call Allan after dinner. I'm sure it will be fine."

"It sounds like a ball, Mr and Mrs. T." said Tori

"O by the way, kids. Don't ask what Allan does. The plant where we worked was just shut down and he is very sensitive about it." Said Doug

They all agreed not to say anything.

Meanwhile, In Paradise Valley Prison. "Today is the day I get out of this facility and when I do get out the first thing I'm going to do is dispose of the Mack Family and their friends who helped ruin my foolproof plan." Said Danielle Atron as she finished tunneling herself out of the prison with a spoon followed by Lars. They both ran as fast as they could avoiding the search lights. They ran to Danielle's mansion.

"Ms. Atron, how are we going to capture the Mack family so we can kill them?" asked Lars

"Simple, we just kidnap Alex Mack when she's alone." Said Ms. Atron "So, for the next few days you need to keep an eye on her. You should remember like old times."

"I'm not it, Ms. Atron." Said Lars

Friday morning, The Taylor family is packed in the car and on their way to Paradise Valley. After a couple of hours they are at the Mack residence. Doug knocks on the door and George answers. "Doug! Come on in." said George

"Hello, George. Great to see you." Said Doug as the family enters

"O, where are my manners. This is my wife Barbara." Said George

"Hello, Doug. George has told me all about you." Said Barbara

"He has told me a lot about you too." Said Doug

Alex and Annie come down the stairs talking "No. He was very careful with it." Said Annie. Alex and Annie turn to see the company.

"Annie… Alex, this is my old friend Doug Taylor. Doug, this is my eldest daughter Annie and our youngest Alex." Said George

"Very nice to meet both of you." Said Doug

"Doug, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Mrs. Taylor

"What?" he said looking at Lisa who gives him a dirty look "O, of course. Sorry, dear. Goerge, Barbara, Annie, Alex… I'd like you to meet my family. This is my wife Lisa, My son Justin, our dog Eddie, and Tori she's a friend of the family… unfortunately, my eldest daughter Gwen couldn't be here she is in England as part of a school exchange program. " said Doug

They all gave their hellos. Eddie ran up and started licking Annie. She began petting him. Alex went up to pet him on the head and for a second everything froze and Alex felt a tingling sensation in her hand that started to spread through her body. Eddie started to feel the same. The hand was pulled off the dog and everything went back to normal. Eddie was a little confused. He had switched places with Alex and he was taller. Then he took a closer look around the room and noticed himself in front of him. Wait… he took a double take and then looked down at himself. He was Alex. If he hadn't been so concerned about himself he would have noticed the dog looking down at it's body too. Then it started frantically barking. " Well, Eddie sure is excitable." Said Annie

Eddie in Alex's body then whispers in Annie's ear. She looks scared at Eddie. "Mom, Dad, Alex, Justin… could I see all of you and Eddie upstairs for a minute?" asked Annie

"Why do you want me and Eddie to come?" asked Justin

"If I were you I wouldn't ask too many questions. I'd just go." Said Eddie

George. Barbara, Annie, Alex, Eddie, and Justin go up to Alex and Annie's room. "Annie, what is this about?" asked George

"Dad, that antidote you gave Alex seems to have a side effect. " said Annie

"What do you mean?" asked George

Annie turns to Eddie in Alex's body "Tell them what you just told me." Said Annie

"I'm not your daughter." Said Eddie "That is." He said pointing at the dog.

George goes over to the dog "Alex is that you? Bark twice for yes. Once for no."

The dog barks twice.

Just walks up to Eddie is Alex's body "Eddie? "

"That's right Eddie McDowd is back!" said Eddie


	2. Eddie's Day Out

Chapter 2: Eddie's day out

" What does he mean. He's back?" asked Barbara looking at Justin.

"He used to be a kid; it's a long story." Said Justin

"Your dog used to be kid?" asked Goerge concerned

" That's right and you have all flipped if you think I'll ever go back to being a dog." Said Eddie

"But we have to change back. How am I supposed to live like this?" asked Alex in the dog body

"Did you hear that?" asked Annie to the others

" Yes, it sounded like Alex." Said George

"Alex?" asked Barbara looking around

" Dad, Annie, Mom, you can understand me? " asked Alex

They look at the dog.

"Alex? How is this possible? You're a dog. Dogs don't talk." Said Barbara

"What do you think barking is?" asked Eddie snidely

"I think I have an idea on how to change you back. Eddie, you touch Alex's head like you're going to pet her and the switch should happen the way it did before. Once, that's done we'll use the antidote dad's going to make the counteract this side effect to the GC 161 antidote." Said Annie

"Annie, that's brilliant. Are both of you willing to try it?" asked George

"Anything to get out of this dog body." Said Alex

" Forget it. I'm human again. This is exactly the chance I've been waiting for. No more deeds. No more drifter. Sure I'm a girl but I could live with that. Now, if you excuse me I'm going to enjoy my new life. " said Eddie

"Eddie, this is not fair to Alex. " said Justin

"I don't care and I'm sick and tired of waiting. " said Eddie "Now get out of my way. " said Eddie trying to head to the door which the others block.

"No." said Justin

"Fine Eddie McDowd doesn't need doors. " said Eddie. He opens the window and jumps out.

Alex runs to the window, "Hey! Come back here! Eddie! Come back! Jackass!" she yells at Eddie who is running away.

" Annie you and I better start on that antidote." Said George

" Justin… Alex and I will go after Eddie." Said Barbara

"Actually, mom, it's probably a better idea if you stayed here and entertained our other guests so they don't figure out that something is wrong." Said Annie.

"All right." Said Barbara

"I'll get Tori to come with me and Alex." Said Justin

They all exit the bedroom. They go back down to the living room where the others are waiting.

" That took a while. Is everything all right?" asked Doug

"Everything is fine. Why don't we go into the kitchen. Lunch is just about ready." Said Barbara "By, the way, Lisa that is a lovely outfit."

"Thank you. " said Lisa

Barbara takes Lisa into the kitchen.

"So, George, what have you been doing with yourself?" asked Doug

"I'm sorry, Doug I have no time to visit right now. I just remembered that I have to help Annie with a project for school. We'll catch up later unfortunately, it probably won't be until dinner. Feel free to make yourself at home while we're working."

"Well, ok. " said Doug confused "We'll talk later." Who goes to sit on the couch and turns on the Mack's TV.

"I'm going to take Eddie for a walk. Tori, would you like to come?" Justin asked Tori

"Sure." Said Tori

Later, in the park. Eddie is strutting through the park enjoying his use of two legs again. Louis, Ray, Robyn, and Nicole come up to him "Hey, Alex, we were going to catch a movie you want to come?" asked Ray

"A movie? No thanks. I have something a little more fun in mind." Said Eddie

"Are you sure it's the sequel to last year's summer blockbuster." Said Louis

"That piece of garbage. The writing was terrible and the acting was even worse. You wouldn't get me anywhere near the sequel. " said Eddie

" What are you talking about? You said you loved it when we saw it last summer." Said Robyn "O my god, you're not getting into that mood again are you? You said you'd warn me the next time you were in the mood like this. I mean I'm really having a bad day as it is I don't need your attitude on top of it. I mean I know I failed all my classes and I'm going to get kicked out of school. I mean the I thought I did well on all my exams but you never know and when I think I did well in something I usually don't so it stands to reason…"

"Shut up!" yelled Eddie "I was actually having a good a day. In fact, the best day I've had in a while and you are just bringing me down and frankly, I don't really care about what you are going through so stop talking to me. In fact, all of you just leave me alone. I'm trying to enjoy myself." Said Eddie. Nicole stops Eddie with her hand.

" That is completely uncalled for, Alex. I can't remember the last time you acted like this. I don't like it and if you are going to act this way maybe you shouldn't come with us to the movies. In fact, don't bother talking to us ever again. Come on, let's get out of here." Said Nicole who goes and walks in the other direction. Robyn follows suit.

"Alex, you ok?" asked Ray " Annie didn't spill a chemical that split you in two again did she? Ok, where is the nice one."

"I don't know what you're talking about now if you excuse me I have a new life to enjoy." Said Eddie

"New life? What are you talking about new life?" asked Louis

"Did you take the antidote your dad gave you? Is this a side effect because maybe you should talk to him about making an antidote." Said Ray

"I don't need an antidote to anything. I'm not going back to the way things were. This is me now so deal with it." Said Eddie

Meanwhile, Justin, Tori, and Alex are in the park looking for Eddie. "Eddie! Eddie! EDDIE!" yelled Justin

Tori looks at Justin confused "Why are you yelling Eddie's name when he's right here?"

"This isn't Eddie. This is Alex Mack." Said Justin

"Come again?" asked Tori

"Remember when I told you Eddie can talk? Well, the reason he can talk is that he used to be a kid. Anyway, due to the complicatedness of your universe Alex and Eddie have switched bodies and Eddie ran away refusing to switch back. " said Justin

"All right. " said Tori "EDDIE! EDDIE!"

"EDDIE!" all three yell. "EDDIE! EDDIE!"

Back in the part of the park that Ray, Louis and Eddie are in.

"We're taking you back home. " said Ray grabbing Eddie

"No, I'm not and you most certainly can't make me." Said Eddie

He shoved Ray to the ground and the two of them start punching and hitting each other. Louis tries to break them up but gets pulled into the fight. Suddenly everything freezes

"EDWARD MCDOWD!" The booming voice of the Drifter yelled. "What exactly do you think you're doing?!"

Eddie looks up from the fight. "I'm trying to get this guy off my back."

"Edward, you are regressing again and if you regress you exactly what will happen." Said The Drifter

" You will not be my drifter. I'm not afraid of that anymore ! I finally have a way of being human without doing any deeds." Said Eddie "So, I don't need you and your magical weirdness."

" You can not steal someone else's life, Edward, that is not fair to Alexandra after all it's her life you took. Now, I'd go switch back with her if I were you." Said Drifter "You will get your own good deeds and get your own body all in good time."

" I can't wait that long. I have an out now and I'm taking it. " Said Eddie

"Fine, Edward but just keep in mind you want someone else's life you'll get their problems too." Said Drifter who disappears

"Problems? I'm in a 16 year old girl's body what's her biggest problem who to take to prom?" Eddie scoffed

Time unfreezes and the guys realize they are on the ground and Eddie is standing up. That's when Justin, Tori, and Alex show up. Alex is pulling Justin towards Eddie.

"There you are. Come on, we have to go back." Said Justin

" Wild horses wouldn't make me go back with you. " said Eddie

" This is ridiculous. You can't except Alex to live out your deeds she never did anything to deserve this." Said Justin

Alex suddenly starts barking.

"Now, you know how I felt." He said to Alex.

"You understand her?" asked Justin

"I was a dog." Said Eddie.

As they talk a stolen chemical plant van plant pulls up a group of uniformed men come out of it and grab everyone shoving them into the back of the van.

"What's going on?" asked Justin as the van was moving.

"Well, we're going to take you all to the high school where Miss Mack here is going to be dissected and the rest of you are going to be killed because Ms. Atron is very upset about her scheme being busted open. " said Lars.

"And you are?" asked Tori

"Lars Frederickson. Well, to the last day of your lives kids. Hope you had good lives." Said Lars.

" Wait, did you dissected? But I don't want to be dissected." Said Eddie "I just got a new life for myself…. Drifter! Drifter! DRIFTER! " yelled Eddie

Later, at the school. Louis, Ray, Justin, Tori, and Alex are shoved into an empty classroom. It seemed like hours before the door was opened again and when it was Barbara, George, Annie, Lisa, Doug, Robyn, and Nicole were shoved in and the door was locked again.

" Someone explain what is going on? Why were we forced out of your house Goerge… Barbara?" demanded Lisa

"It's my old boss Danielle Atron. She must of broken out of prison. She was after our daughter Alex because she was dowsed with a chemical chemical that gave her superpowers. She doesn't have those powers anymore though because last week she took the antidote but it had it's own side effect. It switched the bodies of our daughter with your dog." Said Goerge

"Wait, so Alex is in here and Eddie is out there? Poor Eddie. " said Doug.

"Maybe we can ram the door open." Said Annie

A bunch of them run full force towards the locked door but nothing happens. They then try to unlock the windows but the locks are stuck. Robyn then takes a rock she found outside that day and tries to break the windows but doesn't make a dent on any of them.

"God, what did they use to make this school out of. It's like they created it so no one could break in or out." Said Louis

Meanwhile Eddie is strapped to a metal table that was rolled into the science lab.

" This is ridiculous. I'm a citizen, I have rights. you can't dissect me!" yelled Eddie

"I'm afraid you're wrong on two counts" said Lars leering. "First, that whole rights thing doesn't matter because you're just a kid. Second, I'm not going to be the one doing the dissecting… she is."

Danielle Atron enters the room wearing a lab coat, goggles, and rubber gloves.


	3. Fast Times at Danielle Atron High

Chapter 3: Fast Times at Danielle Atron High

Ms. Atron walks over to the table. "Hello, Alexandra. It's great to see you again. " she said.

. "Well, it's not great to see you." Yelled Eddie.

"Now where are your manner, Alexandra?" said Ms. Atron "Lars…" she said as Lars hands her a scapula from the table and then continued talking to Eddie,"I'm glad to see you aren't trying very hard to escape. I'm surprised though I thought you would at least try to use one of your tricks on me like you did the last time we met."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. If I had tricks I'd be using them to get myself out of this and sadly none of my usual tricks will work right now." Said Eddie

Ms. Atron moves the scapul closer and closer to "Alex's" head. "Why did this have to happen to me when my life was finally turning around ? I wish the drifter was here."

Suddenly everything freezes. " Ready to go back to the way things were, Edward?" asked Drifter

"Yes, just get me out of here." Said Eddie " Please I'll do anything. I'll even give up a deed just get me out of here."

" All right. To put things back on track. Give this body it's powers back. " said the drifter waving his hands magically and then gesturing towards Eddie

"Nothing happened." Said Eddie

"What you didn't know when you took over this body, Eddie is that Alex Mack used to have special powers specifically the power to telekinesis, the ability to shoot electricity from her body, and the ability to change into a puddle of silver liquid." Said Drifter

"What do you mean used to?" asked Eddie

"Well, I brought them back but she took an antidote to get rid of them not too long ago because of this." Said Difter

"O, that's what the others were going on about." Said Eddie "Why didn't you tell me that this was the problem she had to deal with? This is not your average problem this is catastrophic!"

" I was trying to warn you but you wouldn't listen apparently the only way to teach you anything is to let you experience things for yourself. But don't worry I wasn't planning on letting, Ms. Atron slice you up anyway, my bosses would be very angry if I just let you die. As for that deed I'm not going to take it away. You saved me. So earned it. " said the Drifter

The Drifter disappears. Eddie concentrates really hard on water and is suddenly a puddle on the table. He slithers towards the outlet. He changes back into Alex and then uses electricity to turn out the lights. He then uses his mind to open the door and when he runs out he locks the door behind him. Just then time unfreezes. "Where did she go?" demanded Ms. Atron she then looked at Lars "Well, don't just stand there. Find her!"

Lars runs out of the room. Eddie in puddle form started to slither towards the nearest exit when he hears "Some one! Help!"

"Justin!" yelled Eddie back "I completely forgot about the Taylors but this could be my only chance to get out of here in one piece. Save Taylors? Save myself? Save Taylors? Save myself?..." said Eddie weighing his decision.

He hears foot steps coming closer and hears the yelling again. "Damn it! Why do I have to have a conscience." Said Eddie who slithers towards the sound of the yelling. He slips under a door and reforms in front everyone.

" Blimey, Eddie. You have morphing abilities." Said Tori

" I guess my antidote is only temporary. " said George

"Antidote?" asked Doug

"Yea, Alex was in a chemical accident and gained special abilities but last week she took the antidote I made her so her abilities should be gone." Said George

"O they were a friend of mine brought them back." Said Eddie

"A friend?" asked Justin

"You know, the Drifter." Said Eddie to Justin

"I thought you said the Drifter wasn't your friend." Said Justin smirking

"I said if he was my friend I was a teenage girl since I'm a teen girl…" said Eddie

"Who's the Drifter?" asked Barbara

"He's this creepy guy who changed me into a dog now we don't have time to stand around. We have to go. I just got these powers so I'm not entirely sure how to do this but…" said Eddie who first tries to open the door with his mind but because it's locked it won't move.

He then tries to shoot it open with electricity and then tries both things again on the windows. He then turns to Alex. "With these abilities of yours can you morph people into liquid with you?"

"Yes. As long as you are touching them when you morph." Said Alex

"Everyone hold hands. I'm going to try something but it may not work." Said Eddie.

Everyone grabs hands and Eddie grabs on to Alex's paw then Eddie concentrates on turning into liquid and morphs everyone into a giant puddle. They all slither under a crack in the door. As they slither towards the nearest exit and get outside of the school. Then Eddie morphs everyone. "Everyone, get back to the house. " said Eddie

"Eddie, we are not leaving you behind." Said Lisa

"I have to stay and make sure the police get here. I can't risk your lives and mine." Said Eddie.

"You sure you'll be all right?" asked Justin

"I'll be fine." Said Eddie "You guys, go!"

The others head to the nearest van that luckily someone left the keys in and drive away. Eddie takes out a cell phone and starts to dial the police. As he does a hand grabs the phone out of the human hand and throws it on the ground breaking it. "That was pretty clever, Ms. Mack. Pretending not to have your powers and then sneaking yourself and your family and friends out at the last minute. Too bad they just left you here." Said Lars "Now, let's get back in the biology lab shall we? Ms. Atron is waiting." He said grabbing on to "Alex's" arm and picking Eddie up.

They start to walk back into the high school. They pass by a pay phone and Eddie zaps Lars so that he falls back ward and runs to dial the phone. "Hello, Police. I'm at Danielle Atron High. Danielle Atron and Lars Frederickson and are ready to be picked up. " said Eddie. Just as he was ready to hang up. Ms. Atron comes up from behind him. He zaps her and she let's go and then he knocks he against the nearest wall. He then concentrates and rope floats towards him through an open window. He then goes about tying up Lars and Danielle and just as he finishes the police show up.

Meanwhile, back at the Mack house Justin is pacing the floor "Where is he?" he asked

"Don't worry, Justin. I'm sure he's fine." Said Doug trying to calm down his son.

Just then a silver liquid puddle seeps through a crack in the door and slithers into the middle of the living room reforming into Eddie.

"EDDIE!" said Justin running over to him.

" I'll take it you missed me." Said Eddie "Now, let's get back to the way things used to be before this crazy trip."

"You mean you're going to give Alex her body back?" asked Justin

"Absolutely! Compared to life as Alex Mack my life was a cake walk. I'd rather deal with deeds and the drifter than deal with powers and dissection." Said Eddie

Alex goes over to Eddie and Eddie puts his hand on the dog's head and starts to pet it the tingling sensation starts again as it does in Alex and well suddenly the human hand moves from the dog.

"Eddie?" asked Justin

the dog looks up at Justin "Yea?"

"Eddie!" said Justin hugging the dog.

"I never want to be a dog again." Said Alex

Alex's family and friends hug her.

"This is the oddest day I've ever had." Said Nicole

"I'm with you." Said Robyn

"Sorry, guys. It wasn't supposed to be this odd." Said Alex

"I'm assuming this was the type of thing that happened all the time?" asked Louis

"Without the dog switching." Said Alex.

"I'm getting out of here. I'll see you later. Alex." Said Nicole

"I'm going to go too. See you later." Said Robyn

"Me too." Said Louis

"See you, guys later." Said Alex

Louis, Nicole, and Robyn leave together. George comes up with Annie from the garage. "O, good, Eddie back. You two ready to switch?" Goerge asked Alex and Eddie

"We already did." Said Alex

"That's great, Honey. Now to stop this from happening again drink this." He hands a vial to her

"What is it?" asked Alex

"It's called EM-59. It acts just like the antidote to GC 161 except it won't have any side effects." Said George

"EM-59? Yes! I got a deed!" said Eddie

"Nice going, Eddie!" said Justin out loud.

"What?" said everyone looking at Justin "Nothing. Nevermind."

Alex drinks the potion and then tries using her powers. She then pets Eddie and looks down at herself realizing she was still in her own body. "I think it worked." Said Alex

"Now, we can have a normal visit." Said Barbara "Why don't I get dinner ready."

"I'll help you." Said Lisa

Goerge and Doug sit on the couch "So, Doug I'd love to hear what's new in the postal service." Said George

The kids go up to Alex's room.

The End


End file.
